percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ExtremeSSJ4/Important Wiki Business
Okay, I am getting annoyed a lot by people who keep saying that the admins aren't doing anything and that we should do something about it, so if you are saying that then stop cause you just talk but don't do so that's the reason I am making this blog. But unfortunately, it is true. Last time Kakki went on was on September 15, I mean she's been inactive for almost a month now and Sally yeah she goes on almost everyday well last time she went on was September 5th and Leaf last time she went on was Semtember 4th. Yeah they are all good admins and I respect them. I just think we should do something about it, like we definately need 1 more bureaucrat and 1 more admin. So this is my opinion, I think every admin should be active at least 4 days a week so 16-18 days a month unless you have some personal problems or are on vacation (i don't know if Kakki is on vacation or if she is just inactive just saying that she hasn't been on since September 15). So I am doing all of those who keep saying we need more admins and another bureaucrat. SallyPerson I am now talking to you, since you are the bureaucrat of this wiki and a very responsable one, I am asking you, begging you to promote someone for bureaucrat. We have many options there is Darkcloud1111, Dagostino, MattShadow and Aosh Hatchi (I know he just came back but he seems very good for taking care of a wiki) and for admins there are many also like Storm wolf01, Rose (I know she was inactive for a while but still), JJ (he's been a little inactive too), Josh-Son Of Hyperion, Tsubasfan101, etc. This is not just my opinion its also others opinion, I don't want another schism to happen I just want this wiki to be one of the best and have the best leaders (not saying you guys are bad leaders). Maybe you lost interest on Percy Jackson but you want to keep being leader or you are just on vacation or you have personal problems or school or whatever just take care of this problem. Some of you are saying there is no problem but I am seeing it and its that admins are not that active. Just go on more active and well we should have 1 more crat cause there are some people complaining about it (not going to say names). That's it! Now have a great day and remember to read The Son of Neptune! Ps, wow I kind of expressed myself a lot xD -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 21:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Just making this poll for the ones that I feel should be promoted to bureaucrats, it doesn't mean they will that depends on SallyPerson. '' Best candidate for Bureaucrat? '''Darkcloud111 Dagostino MattShadow Storm wolf01 RoseKayAdams '' Best candidate for admin? Aosh Hatchi Josh-Son of Hyperion Tsubasafan101 JJRawesome Me? So if you agree with this blog say that you agree, don't be afraid to say it. Category:Blog posts